


A Thread Floats

by systematicmurder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, im making a sad, rev up ur engines, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systematicmurder/pseuds/systematicmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short souyo fic. Nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thread Floats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and stressed for finals. Not too long ago i complained about the abundance of sad souyo fics and look at what I've done. I didn't revise this btw so forgive me for any mistakes!

It was like his lungs were suddenly stolen away, his breath would not come out as he wanted. His mouth gaped open and desperate for air. His lungs did not cooperate with his need the air was stuck in his throat. He looked down at his friend, best friend, lover, partner, who stared back blankly the life from them, gone.

Life clings on a fragile and thin single thread. The thread floats around here and there experiencing joys and the harshness of life. Cruelty plagues the world and it’s as if the thread is made of metal at times. Most times, though the thread can be easily torn apart. A simple wrong turn at a street, a slip on a wet floor, a misstep going down a flight of stairs, or even a single bullet passing through your skull can rip the thread apart.

These things never crossed Yu’s mind for a second. He always figured he would die old alongside his best friends and his partner. In the T.V world, they felt on top of the world. The sense of danger always lingered and Yu never failed to remind the team that, but they knew through their strength that a shadow would never take them down so easily. They trusted each other and had a strong bond that, honestly, a couple of teenagers who have barely known each other for a year should even have. Yu figured it was because of the given situations they were put through and you can’t really avoid someone who has seen the ugliest parts of you. They never once questioned each other and Yu felt pride for the group.

So, no, the thought about a bullet ending Yosuke’s life was never on Yu’s list of possibilities. It was rather stupid on his part. Guns where deadly, one shot in the right place and you’re dead. Maybe his optimism clouded his intuition. God, he felt stupid. The terrified screams of his friends sounded muffled and far away. The loud sound, a familiar sound, rang through the air. He recognized this sound it was the same sound he heard when Adachi grazed his ear with a bullet. He also felt the blood splatter on his face. With slow movements he looked over to Yosuke and his partner’s head snapped back and his body fell back. Yu barely grabbed his arm and Yosuke fell limp. One arm was help up and the rest of his body fell slack and his neck was also limp. Yu stayed frozen like that for a couple of minutes as he processed the moment of disbelief. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling, whether it was anger, shock, grief he couldn’t tell. He knew it felt like a dream though. Everyone was on Adachi in seconds with the exception of Yu who was still frozen. Profanity spilled from his friends’ mouths as they screamed bloody mary to the murderer. A strong gust of wind and the sound of glass shattering made Yu turned his head. His friends were all blown back as they saw a tall dark figure appear behind Adachi. It was almost a carbon copy of Yu’s original Persona, Izanagi, but it looked sinister and almost appeared bigger than Izanagi. This was becoming too much for him. He forced himself to set his partner down. Refusing to look at the damage done. With a tired and blank expression he forced himself to fight.

They won. No cheers of victory were heard in the end. Only the sound of Yu’s fist painting Adachi’s face purple and red with bruises and blood. No one had the heart to stop him as a couple of teeth suddenly went missing and Adachi sounded like he was choking on his own blood. It was only till Adachi raised a hand to his own that Yu quickly pulled away and he realized his eyes have been spilling tears. His friends were all kneeling toward a body which was covered from chest up with Chie’s green jacket. They slightly backed away when Yu walked over with heavy steps to the body. He didn’t waste a second before he was slumped over his dead friend and held his hand tightly. He sobbed for hours. When he tried to pull the jacket away from Yosuke’s face his friends quickly pulled him away the result was too gruesome for him to see. He struggled in Kanji’s and Chie’s grip he yelled out incoherent noises. When he got to tired too struggle in their arms they let him go. He groaned gripping his arms and leaving crescents with his nails. His friends were silently grieving they let Yu, usually silent and level headed, be their voices for the time being.

Going home was the worst part. In the absence of Dojima and Nanako, Yosuke had kept Yu company. The time they spent together in the house was and forever will be Yu’s most precious memories. The couch where they confessed their feelings, Yu wouldn’t forget how adorable Yosuke looked when he was flustered. The kitchen where Yosuke would hover around Yu asking if he could help, there was a couple of times Yu did let him help but it ended up in a food fight most of the time and they would both go to sleep hungry. His room, where they shared their first night together clinging to each other and sharing moments of pure unadulterated passion. The house now… was cold to say the least. It was dark and Yu didn’t bother changing out of his clothes he slipped under the kotatsu and cried himself to sleep. Yu refused to leave Yosuke’s body in there. It didn’t seem right and if a body showed up on a pole after they captured the killer it wouldn’t help their case. The paramedics came and took both Yosuke and Adachi. They didn’t let him go with them and that made Yu slightly angry, but he was too tired to argue. He wondered what his parents would say. Yosuke had barely seen his parents since staying with him, and Yosuke suddenly showing up dead was not going to end well on Yu’s part, but he didn't care. None of the consequences that would happen afterwards seemed important. Yosuke was gone and Yu felt empty.

He dreamed that night.

“I love you.”

“Ugh… You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”

“Where are your manners, Yosuke!”

“I… love...you too.”

“That’s more like it.” Yu held Yosuke closer their bare chests touching, he rested his chin on his partner's light brown hair.

He remembers this. This was the morning after their first night and they felt like the only two people in the world. He watched as this scene played out exactly like he remembered but this time he took note of every like movement Yosuke made. How his voice sounded and his naked skin felt. The two were laughing sharing dumb jokes and having simple pillow talk. The scene changed to the last time they spent alone together before going to fight Adachi.

“This is it, huh, partner?” Yosuke asked his hair flowing with the wind as they sat side by side at the river. Yu’s hand was on Yosuke’s slightly curled into his callused fingers. His thumb traced over a scar that was left by him by his kunai. Yu nodded in response to Yosuke’s question.

“We did good, didn’t we…” Yosuke didn’t sound unsure but mostly surprised.

“We’re kind of awesome don’t you think?” Yu smiled.

“Damn right we are.” Yosuke leaned over to kiss Yu it was short and adoring. They both got up and headed to Junes. None the wiser of the fate that awaited them.

_Yeah, we did good._


End file.
